


Saltiens and Wine

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gift Fic, Random & Short, Short One Shot, saltiens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: This is a short story I made for a friend based on a post they made.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Saltiens and Wine

Dark sighed as he flopped into his chair and rest his head on his desk. The whole day he spent running around and trying to keep the egos from killing themselves. The host fell down the stairs, Bing broke his arm, Google got a virus, Wilford shot someone...again, Bim tried to eat Yancy, it was a nightmare. Now it was late and Dark had escaped to the quiet of his office. Slowly he huffed and sat up. He loosened his tie before pulling it off and sotting it to the side. He pulled back and reached for the hidden drawer of his desk.

Inside held a bottle of vintage wine and a glass. In another drawer held a box of Saltines, which he took a package out. Dark filled his glass and grabbed a cracker before leaning back and taking a bite. He had eaten a few before soft music began to play. Dark had no idea where the music was coming from but he didn't care. It was quiet and calming so he just relaxed and continued to munch on his crackers. 

Meanwhile, in the other room, Wilford was having a slow dance with a broom.


End file.
